Hearts Home
by AndyHood
Summary: Major Au, Frank isn't as bad as in show. What if during his return from leave in Tokyo Frank Burns is captured by North Koreans? Frank must endure months of torture and along the way he might learn that home isn't a place, but the people who make it up. And the gang back at the 4077th might learn that their is more to Frank that what it seems, and that everyone has demons Season6AU
1. Chapter 1

The sliding of a bolt jerked Frank Burns back awake. He felt cold fear curl in his chest as the door opened. He had to blink against the harsh light that poured through the open door. Two of his captors stood in the doorway. He tried to shrink further into the corner but couldn't get very far. Their hands grabbed him and dragged him out of the cell to answer more of their questions. He tried to hide in his mind, trying to make himself pass out before the pain started. But the North Koreans were proficient in keeping him in enough pain so that he didn't get his wish. Every day they questioned him, questions that he didn't know the answers to and the pain kept coming.

He had been coming back from leave in Tokyo, he remembered that day well. He had been complaining to the driver, a young man who couldn't have been older than 19 about his driving and threatening to put him on report. His name had been Private Michel Collins. Mortars had begun to fall from the sky, some hitting close to their jeep and they had to abandon it and race for the side of the road. Neither of them realized that they had driven into an ambush as North Koreans appeared all around them. Collins tried to protect Frank for some reason, and the North Koreans shot him. Frank had been taken prisoner and had been forced to leave Collins, Frank often wondered if Collins had been found in time to be saved.

Frank had been forced to march miles upon miles until they reached this place, some sort of base that was deep in enemy territory.

Frank had been thrown in this room, and after the first week he knew that whenever that door was opened all the way it only meant more pain. He lost count of the days, he never saw the sun or the moon these days, just his torturers.

He thought of many things as he sat in his cell. Mostly of his life at the 4077th, of the people there and his attitude towards them. He realized how big of a prick he had been to the people that surrounded him. He was embarrassed by all he said about South Koreans, how he thought he deserved a purple heart. How he gave Blake a very hard time, and how he wished he could take it all back. He regretted not taking the drinks Hawkeye offered, joining in on the pranks, blaming the nurses for his mistakes and always thinking himself above the enlisted men.

It seemed like a life time ago that he thought they he was so tough carrying around his pistol, worrying about money, and cheating on his wife that he didn't actually love. Promising a beautiful woman all sorts of things but never intending on keeping any of them. Terrorizing Radar because it made him feel like a big shot. He often wished he could go home, but now all he wished was that he was back there so he could tell them all that he was sorry.

It was that crummy camp that his mind tried to retreat to when the pain started. Because in all reality it was where he had been the happiest at. A warzone halfway across the world and he felt more comfortable there than he did in his home.

It was only when they were done with him for the day and he was once again left alone in his cell that he allowed his self to break down and cry silently.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since Frank's capture. To many in the 4077th they couldn't believe it. Potter came by earlier that day with some news from HQ concerning Frank. Since it had been two months without word from the North Koreans about Frank's whereabouts, the Army was officially declaring him Missing in Action and had sent order for the remaining of Frank's belongings be packaged up and sent to his presumable widow in the states.

It was up to Hawkeye and BJ to finish packing Frank's belongings. Most had been packed up to make room for Charles, who had come to replace Frank until he could be found. But since the Army was giving up on Frank, Charles was to be stationed permanently on the base. To say Charles wasn't taking the news well was an understatement. But he had respected the difficult time it was to his fellow surgeons and had not mentioned it in front of them and had taken his 'celebrating' elsewhere.

Hawkeye couldn't believe that Frank was gone. He had been one of the few that was still present from the original crew. Now it was just Margret, Radar, and Father Mulcany. Hawkeye would take back every little mean and petty thing that he had done to Frank over the years if it meant that the man would return safely. As BJ prepared to close the lid to Frank's footlocker for one last time, a small book fell from the lining. It was one that neither Doctor had seen in Frank's procession. And Hawkeye had routinely gone through Frank's stuff had never seen it until now. Reaching out he gently picked it up and opened it.

His eyes skimmed across the pages, shocked at what he was reading. BJ must have seen the shock because the blonde man was soon standing over his shoulder reading alongside Hawkeye

 _Korea_

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, I'm a Doctor not a soldier. Why do I feel the need to do things the military way! It's because of them that I'm stuck here in the first place. Oh who am I kidding, the whole Yankee Doodle routine is to impress one person. Margret. She is everything that I want in a woman. Maybe that's why I try everything in my power to make myself appealing to her. Even if it alienates me from my fellow male Doctors. Henry, Trapper, Hawkeye, and Spearchucker have made it quite clear they have little love for the army. And trying to make the camp more militaristic has alienated me further from them all._

BJ reached over and flipped a page, trying to make sense of writing. It was almost unbelievable that it had been Frank who wrote this.

 _Hawkeye and Trapper pulled another prank on me today, not that I didn't deserve it; they boxed me in a crate while I was sleeping. It took all I had not to start laughing, but not laughing aggravated my hernia. Margret convinced me that going to those two would be the best. I would never admit this to their faces but they are the best surgeons I've ever seen. My skills are like a wood cutters next to those two. I really wish we could be friends, but I burnt that bridge a long time ago. I have no right to ask for it now. I don't know why I am so disagreeable when I'm around those two. I never know what to say, and when I do open my big mouth I always say the wrong things and I don't mean many of the things I say. At the worst time's I always find myself saying things I heard my Father say and I never wanted to be like him. Most men want to grow up to be like their Father's, I never did, not after all the things that he did to me._

Hawkeye flipped through more of the pages picking one at random.

 _Margret came back today with the biggest news, she's engaged! In a way I'm glad, though I will miss her greatly. She deserves to be happy, to have someone love her with all their heart. To give her what she deserves, not some empty promises like I have. To be honest, I always thought that if I lost Margret to someone that it would be Hawkeye. Even a blind man can see the attraction those two have for each other, I just wonder when they will figure it out if they ever do._

It was too much for Hawkeye as he shut the book and collapsed on his cot. If what this book said was true, he had never really known the real Frank Burns. He doubted that even Margret knew who Frank was. It seemed that he had hidden his real self from them all. And he had only read three entries and the book was full of them. He didn't even think that they were all from Korea, the beginning pages looked as if they had been from before the war.

BJ felt like Hawkeye but he wasn't quite convinced that it was real. What if Frank had written to gain sympathy from them if was found. As much as he hated to think like it when Frank was missing and possible dead. BJ did not want to believe that he had been so wrong about Frank. Kneeling down beside the trunk, he examined the area where the book had been fallen out of. The seam of the loose lining was exactly like that of the lid, blending in perfectly. He carefully pulled the staples out so the whole top lining pulled off. BJ was surprised to see that the trunk appeared to have an entire false top. Popping it off he gave a low whistle at the treasure's he found.

"Hawk, I think you better come see this."

Hawkeye came to kneel next to BJ to investigate what Frank hid away. The first thing he noticed was a mountain of photos and a camera. Hawkeye picked up the photos and started to shuffle through them. There were ones of everybody in the camp. Klinger is many of his ridiculous outfits. Father Mulcahy boxing his duffle bag. Henry with a cigar in his mouth smiling. Margret with her head back laughing, and Radar cuddled with his teddy bear. There where ones of Trapper and Hawkeye dressed up in their ridicules outfits. There were even ones where they were just lounging in the Swamp. Hawkeye had no idea how Frank managed to take it. There were more of Trapper and Hawkeye, but a neat pile of BJ and Hawkeye. On the back of each photo was the names and dates of the photos.

As Hawkeye continued to look through the photos, he pulled out some neatly address envelopes. "Hawkeye, Frank's got a letter here from you Dad, and Peg."

Hawkeye dropped the photos and snatched the envelope that had his Dad's neat handwriting on it.

 _Dear Dr. Burns,_

 _I have indeed heard many things from my son about you and I will assure you that the knowledge that you have contacted me will stay between us until after Benjamin comes back from the war. I must thank-you for the photos that you sent me. I often receive letters from my son, but it is a comfort to be able to see that he is alright as well. I don't know how I can thank-you._

 _Yours's truly,_

 _Dr. Daniel Pierce._

Hawkeye looked over at BJ. "Does your letter say something about Frank sending photos?"

BJ nodded, "It appears that Frank sent her monthly photos to her. She never mentioned it to me in any of her letters."

"Does he have any other letters in there?" asked Hawkeye.

BJ leaned down and ruffled through the photos and pulled out a few more envelopes. "It seems like one from Radar's family, Trappers, Potters, and even Henry Blakes" said BJ handing the packet over to Hawkeye.

Trapper appeared to have sent Frank a personal letter after leaving, cussing Frank for sending pictures in secret. But in the end gave a heartfelt thank-you to his fellow surgeon and asked Frank to keep sending photos of Hawkeye so Trapper could see that the other surgeon wasn't working himself to death. Hawkeye couldn't believe it, he had exchanged letters with Trapper and he had never mentioned this. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. O'Reily's letters were along the same lines, thank-full and filled with promises of not informing their loved ones that they were receiving photos. Hawkeye could almost not make it through Henry's wife's letter.

There were clear tear stains on the page that thanked Frank over and over for the photos of her husband. That she would treasure them forever. Hawkeye was rubbing tears out of his eyes at the end of it. BJ had continued to look through the photos unwilling to go through the rest of it until Hawkeye was ready.

"You know it's sad, in all these pictures show the members of the 4077th at our happiest times. But there is always one missing from the photos" mused BJ. "Did we really ignore Frank so much that he was able to stand right in front of us and take a photo without us realizing it?"

Hawkeye felt immediate shame, because it was the only explanation. "I guess so. You know I never gave you a chance to get to know Frank on your own. I gave my opinion of him to you before you two even met. It explains why he was so angry when you arrived. He probably was hoping for an unbiased person that he might befriend. But I made sure that didn't happen."

BJ was ashamed also that he knew it was true, and explained some of Frank's more petty behavior in regards to the other two men. The box was full of other nick-knacks, one of Henry's fly lures, a buckle from Potter's busted saddle, one of Klinger's monogramed handkerchiefs, the frames of Radar's old glasses, Margret's hair pin, Trapper's party hat, BJ's favorite pen that ran dry, a cross Father Mulcahy carved to raise funds for the orphanage, and wrapped carefully in tissue was one of Hawkeye's martini glasses.

"It's a treasure trove of life here" said Hawkeye lowly. "Why would he want to be reminded of this place?"

"Maybe because this was where he felt the happiest" said BJ slowly. "With the way he carried on with Hot Lips, you know his marriage was not very happy. He never mentions he's married and didn't you say you saw the wedding video."

Hawkeye nodded, "Frank looked happy, but not his wife. I made fun of it when I saw it, but now I'm not sure. But I know one thing for certain. We can't send this stuff back to his wife" insisted Hawkeye. "None of this stuff has any value to her. She might get rid of it before Frank comes back."

Neither pointed out that by this point it was most likely that Frank wasn't going to be coming back. Nevertheless BJ agreed with Hawkeye. "We can go see if Klinger has any hat boxes left, it would be big enough to put all of this in."

It turned out that Klinger had an extra hat box that he gladly gave to the two Doctors. It was big enough that everything that had once been in the false lid fit inside the box. Once that was finished they went to see Colonel Potter, letters and box in hand.

"Colonel we need to speak to you. It's about something we found in Frank's stuff" said Hawkeye bursting into the office like he had done so many times before.

"If it's personal I don't want to know about it" said Potter not looking up from the paperwork he was filling out.

"Not even when that personal item directly involves you and your wife?" asked BJ sitting the hat box in the chair in front of Potter's desk.

This had Potter looking up. "What does Mildred have to do with any of this!" he demanded.

Hawkeye gave the letter he found to the Colonel to read as he helped himself to a glass of the good stuff, BJ not far behind him.

"This letter doesn't make any sense. What pictures is she talking about?" asked Potter as soon as he was done reading.

BJ sighed, "When we were packing Frank's stuff up, we found that his trunk had a false lid. Inside were probably hundreds of pictures he took around camp of everything and everybody. Apparently Frank has been sending some people's family photos that he's taken. We found letters from Hawk's dad, Peg, Radar's mom, and a few others. All the replies saying that they won't inform us like Frank asked until after we come home." To illustrate his point he opened the hat box and drew out a handful of photos to show Potter.

Potter slowly began to flip through them, but still listening as BJ continued. "He didn't want anyone to know. Didn't want us to know that he was sending our families reassurances that we were alive and alright over here" intoned BJ, he still couldn't quite believe it.

"It seems I underestimated Frank's character" said Potter gravely taking off his glasses and making his way over to the liquor cabinet where he helped himself to two thumbs of scotch.

"I think we all managed that Sherman" said Hawkeye truthfully. "I think we all did."


	3. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH, not Frank

First off, note to my two guest reviews.

doctorjay- There is a episode where footage of Frank's wedding is shown.

Aki- I do no abandon my fics, let them sit around for months without updating yes, sometimes close a year yes. It's called Life and adulating and wandering plot bunnies that pull a person to Star Wars fanfic for the time being. But never give up hope that I will ever abandon a fic.

* * *

Despite it being really early in the morning in Maine, Hawkeye had Radar ring up his Dad. The surgeon had to know when this all started.

"Hello," came the much missed voice of his father over the line.

"Hey Dad, it's me."

"Benjamin! It's good to hear your voice son," said Daniel, yawning at the end of his sentence. "Is something wrong son?"

"Dad when did the letters from Frank begin arriving?" asked Hawkeye. There was a surprised pause over the phone before Daniel answered.

"I got the first one about two months after you had been sent over there. And every few months after that he sent me a package of photos. He never sent a letter with them after the first one."

"What did the letter say Dad?"

"He introduced himself, explained his connection to you, and asked to please not let you know about the pictures. He sounded nothing like you described in your letters son, the man you described would have never did such a thing. I just know I am grateful to him for sending me the photos."

"It seems we didn't know Frank at all," sighed Hawkeye rubbing a hand over his face.

"It seemed that you didn't Benjamin."

"Hawk," said Radar softly, not needing to tell the older man that his time was up.

"Look Dad, I've got to go. I love you."

"Ben, don't beat yourself over this. Even if you had known it wouldn't have changed anything," Daniel said gently. "Take care of yourself, and I love you to."

Hawkeye gently sat down the receiver, and sighed. "Two months after I got here, that was the first time."

"I'm sure if we called everyone you found letters from, we would get the same answer Hawk," Potter said quietly. He understood what the younger man must be going through. Hawkeye had been here the longest out of everyone in the came with the exception of Radar. During all that time he never noticed Frank. Never noticed the Frank that took pictures of everything he saw, the Frank that assured family members of their relatives were doing okay, and the Frank who asked for no recognition.

All they saw was a mask. One that Frank never let anyone see beyond. Never let anyone see the hidden depths that lay within him.

"Sirs, Choppers!" Radar announced, breaking the silence.

For a moment Frank was forgotten as the surgeons scrambled for the choppers that were landing with fresh wounded.

* * *

Frank knew something had happened when his captors did not enter his cell at the usual time. And Frank had learned that any deviation from the routine had serious consequences for himself.

Frank huddled into the corner, wishing that he could disappear as the doors opened and his captors entered. Except they did not seem to be interested in him, no they were focused on the figure that they were dragging in with them.

For the first time his captors barely looked at him as they dropped the person and left the cell. Frank tried to make himself small as possible as the other person slowly sat up revealing his Korean features.

The moment their eyes met, the Korean surprised him by scrambling back from him, until he was in the opposite corner of Frank.

For a few minutes all they did was star at each other in mutual fear, both thinking that the other was here to hurt him. The Korean studied the other figure that he had been left in, taking in the features, and the bloody stained cloths that clung to his frame.

"Sol-dier?" he said slowly pointing at Frank. "G I Joe."

Frank shook his head, "D-Doctor," he said softly.

The man cocked his head to the side, confusion written on his face.

Frank mimed a sewing motion on his skin, "Doctor," he said again.

"Doc-tor," the other said slowly repeating the miming motion of sewing and then wrapping of a wound.

Frank nodded.

"Ah," the other man said a Korean word, Frank assumed meant Doctor as the man repeated the motion.

Frank repeated the word, the unfamiliar word stumbled off his tongue, the man stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh.

Frank jumped a little at it. It was a warm, unlike the cold, cruel laughter of their captors. Hesitantly he smiled back at Lin and attempted to say the Korean word for Doctor again. It was slightly better, but not by much.

The man smiled again and slowly uncurled from his position and placed a hand on his chest, "Lin."

Frank pointed to the man, "Lin."

The now named Lin nodded, "Lin."

Frank uncurled from his position and placed a hand on his chest, "Frank."

Like he did, Lin stumbled over the unfamiliar word, he had to repeat it a few times before it sounded right.

"Doc-Tor Frank," Lin said with a smile.

Frank was weary, he didn't put it past his captors to trick him with a plant to try to get the information they were convinced he had. Lin didn't seem to have that problem. Even though it was clear Frank couldn't understand him, he talked.

Frank didn't realize how starved he was for kind human interactions until Lin began to talk.

Frank listened, letting the words flow over him. Enjoying the strange sense of peace he felt at that moment.

Hours passed, perhaps the whole night. Frank had no idea when one day ended and the next began since the day he had been tossed into this cell. Lin only stopped when the sound of feet could be heard outside their doorway. Then he like Frank, shrank as far from the door as possible.

With dread the door opened, and three entered the small room as per usual. Two to drag Frank away, and the third armed with a rifle to make sure no funny business happened.

Frank began to tremble with fear as they went straight to him. He feebly tried to dodge their hands, but they clasped around his arms like bands of steel. They pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the door.

Lin stood up and began what Frank could assume was a protest, only to receive a rifle butt to his stomach by the third guard.

Frank looked over his shoulder, seeing his new companion on his knees, clutching his stomach. His eyes were staring into Frank's with such worry, that it surprised the surgeon. The eye contact was cut off when the third man came up behind Frank, shutting the door shut firmly behind them. Frank was dragged to a familiar room that smelt of blood and despair.

* * *

Frank was only distantly aware that he was dragged back to his cell by the fact his body was dropped onto a hard floor and left. Frank lay there softly shuddering as blood slowly seeped from his fresh wounds.

Unexpectedly Frank became aware of someone touching him. Frank jerked away with a small cry, expecting for more pain to rain down on him. However they disappeared and no new pain blossomed on his body. Frank slowly calmed down again, and as he did the hands returned.

Frank flinched away from them, but they wouldn't leave him. They gently rolled him onto his back, and then lifted his head up. Something cool was pressed to his lips and blessed water was poured into his mouth.

Frank swallowed greedily, his raw throat instantly soothed. With the water came new strength and he was finally able to open his eyes and look into the worried eyes of Lin.

"O-K Doc-tor Frank?"

"S-soon Lin, soon," croaked Frank. It would be a few hours but he would regain enough strength to sit up and look after himself. He wearily closed his eyes as Lin began to softly talk. Frank slowly drifted off into a light sleep listening to Lin talk.

The days seemed to go quicker and were a little brighter with Lin there. Frank hadn't realized how starved he was for friendly words until Lin and he communicated. Slowly they began to teach each other their respective languages.

Frank found it was easy to learn a language when one had literally nothing else to do for the whole entire day, week after week, between their respective times being dragged from the room.

The day after Lin had taken care of Frank, Frank was given the chance to return the favor. It was he who gently turned Lin over and offered him a drink. His gentle hands that cleaned Lin's wounds, wrapping them in strips of his old dress uniform. It was the cleanest thing Frank had to use as bandages.

Frank talked as he did all of this, finding himself talking about daily life at the 4077th.

They would be something he would repeat in the weeks to come as Frank became fluent in Korean and Lin in English. Lin loved to hear stories about the 4077th, and Frank would always tell them.

They developed a system between themselves. Nursing each other after their respective session. It was the first real connection Frank had ever made in his life. No pretending, no trying to fit in as expected, and no putting his foot in his mouth. Lin was Frank's first and most unlikely of friends.

They held each other together when they were breaking apart. Two people forced to co-depend on each other.

The sessions seemed less painful, more bearable with the knowledge there was someone waiting back in the cell with gentle hands to chase the pain and hurt away. Though of everything they talked about, they never spoke of what happened within that room.

They talked about their lives instead and their cultures. Frank couldn't believe how different there two people were, and how complex the Korean culture was. It was steeped in hundreds of years of beliefs that had rarely changed.

Lin was just as fascinated with the American culture that Frank was able to explain. Frank realized as he tried to explain everything how ignorant he was of many aspects of his culture. He couldn't answer many of Lin's questions of why things were the way they were. Just that they were.

Some nights, the bad nights they would talk about their homes.

Lin would talk about his Mother and Father, and his older brother, all whom had been killed because of this war. On the worst nights, Lin would talk about Mei-ling, the girl he loved. It was because of her he was here.

She had been caught spying on the North Korean, and Lin had helped her escape. The North Koreans wanted Lin to reveal where she was, Lin had refused and they had brought him here.

Frank found himself describing the light days at the 4077th. The pranks, the outfits, and the people; rarely did he speak of his life in the states. And Lin sensing a sensitive subject did not ask about his life in the United States.

"Something is wrong," Frank said quietly, slipping into Korean naturally. His tongue no longer stumbling over the foreign words.

It had been too long since a visit from their captors. And they both knew that could only mean bad things were to come.

"Worrying will get you nowhere my friend," Lin said wisely, making his move in the game they had made up with Frank's buttons.

"True my friend true," Frank replied. "But one cannot help but worry."

No sooner had these words been uttered then the sound of feet could be heard, however it was not the normal amount, it was a greater number.

The two friends swept the buttons from view and shrank to their respective corners as the door opened and six men came pouring into the room. For the first time Frank and Lin were taken together and dragged through the hallways, but instead of being dragged to the familiar room of pain they were dragged in the opposite direction.

A door was thrown open and sunlight streamed through.

Frank blinked against the sun he hadn't seen in months, his lungs pulling in the first breath of fresh air since then to.

However he had no time to appreciate it. He grunted as he was forced to his knees, and watched as a Lin was pushed down a few feet in front of him.

An object was thrown in front of Lin. To Frank it looked like a flower carved out of bone, strung on a leather cord with two blue beads on it, a necklace.

"No Mei-Ling!" cried Lin seeing the necklace at his feet.

Frank understood, the only way they would have that necklace was if they had finally caught Mei-Ling.

A strength seemed to come to Lin, and he struggled against the arms holding him. In the struggle the necklace was kicked in front of Frank, who reached down and grabbed it, curling his fists around it.

Lin was soon forced back onto his knee, his hands tied roughly behind him. The man that Lin and Frank both agreed was in charge of the compound came behind Lin and unbuckled his pistol holster.

The two men in that moment knew that this was the end. With Mei-Ling dead, there was no use for Lin to be alive anymore.

The pistol was leveled to the back of Lin's head, the barrel just barely touching the skull making Lin flinch.

"Good-bye my friend" whispered Lin looking into Frank's eyes, Frank gave Lin a small smile despite the tears that were gathering.

"I will miss our conversations," whispered Frank back, locking eyes with Lin as they both tensed as the man behind Lin cocked the hammer back. Frank was still looking into Lin's eyes as the gun went off and Lin's blood flew through the air to hit him in the face. Despite knowing it was coming Lin's eyes were open in a surprised look.

Frank didn't take his eyes off of Lin's body as it slowly fell to the side, blood pouring out of the bullet hole in his forehead.

Frank didn't struggled as hands grabbed under his arms and dragged him back into the building. Lin's lifeless eyes watching it all play out.

Frank didn't struggle when they dragged him back into the building. He felt numb as they pulled him back into room that held nothing but misery and despair. What Frank's captors didn't realize was that Lin's death was the straw that finally broke Frank. He didn't care from this point forward if he lived or died.

He just wished they had killed him to.


End file.
